My Beautiful Nightmare
by Akatsuki fan54
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu found two women named Nightmare and Marley. Will they regret for helping the two women but where did they come from. Hidan X Oc and other couples.
1. Princes

**My Beautiful Nightmare**

**I hope you like my story**

**Chapter one **

**I don't own Naruto **

**Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**In the land of Dark Thunder, there a royal family called the "Shadow star". In the Shadow star's history is a dark gruesome story to talk about it; there a major but short war. The Shadow star and the Morning star has magic powers (the Shadow star contains dark magic and the Morning star contains pure magic.) Morning star and Shadow star fought against each other and the ending of the war the two kings of both royal families started to sign a peace treaty. The Morning star and the Shadow star are in peace for now. The two kings passed away; the new king of the Shadow star family is Dark Knight, the new king of the Morning star family is Eclipse. A Morning star family member name Sun Rose (a daughter of Eclipse) fall in love with Dark Knight. So they got married; the Morning star and the Shadow star are now one big family. Sun Rose had four children; the first born is a girl named Nightmare (has black hair look her great aunt, dark purple eyes); the second born is a girl named Daydream (has white hair, light purple eyes and a year younger than Nightmare); the third born are twins, both of them are boys, they're names are Truth and Lies (Lies has short black hair; Truth has short white hair. Both of them look like their dad.) Nightmare is special than her siblings; inside of her is a powerful dark energy deep inside the dark energy is a half fallen angel and half demon. **_**Waiting, waiting, waiting for someone to be with for eternity. **__'Please, please someone who cares about me please don't break my heart for my heart is very fragile. I don't care if you're a prince or a peasant, I'll love you forever. I'll be waiting for my knight in shining armor.' –Princes Akumu _

A teenage princess is wearing a dark color dress and wearing a necklace in the middle is a dark star. 'I hate to wear a dress to go to a stupid crappy ball. I want to have an adventure, kick somebody's ass but no I had to go to the stupid ball with _Dusk!_' "Nightmare, where are you?" "Marley?" questioned Nightmare. "Yes, it's me." answered Marley. (Marley is Nightmare's best friend when they first met. Marley is a puppet master, her arms is made of wood because a mad scientist cut her arms off, kills her parents and her siblings. Marley can transform into a mountain lion and a cat. Nightmare understands Marley's horrible past. They always up to no good when they're little but now they want to go to an adventure.) Marley is wearing a dark and light blue kimono, on her right foot is a red ribbon with a bright silver bell. "Marley, let's go to a different dimension." said Nightmare. "Really?!" questioned Marley. "Yep." answer Nightmare. Marley and Nightmare went to the bright green portal to go to a different dimension.

Two ninjas wearing cloaks with red clouds; one of them has a scythe on its back and the other has a mask cover its face except its eyes. "Kakuzu! Where the hell are we going?!" "Shut the fuck up, Hidan." answered Kakuzu with an annoyed look. Hidan give Kakuzu a death glare; Kakuzu ignore Hidan. "At least I am not a money whore!" yelled Hidan with a mischievous smile. Kakuzu punch Hidan so fast that he didn't noticed. Hidan fell to the ground; "WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Hidan. Kakuzu give Hidan a death glare and walk away leaving Hidan behind.

Two giggling voices echoing the woods; Hidan and Kakuzu start to hear the giggles. Green cat-like eyes staring at Hidan and Kakuzu; "What the hell?" question Hidan look around for the giggles. "I can't believe the foolish villagers fall for the easy trick in the book, Nightmare." "I know but it more fun when we put the village on fire." "Nightmare, quiet. Somebody is near." "What the fuck?! Let go of me!?" "Princes Nightmare! Look out!" "Urgh!" "N-no."

"What the fuck?" question Hidan. The bush started to shake; two animals pop out of the bush. (One of the animals is a black bear and the other is a white cat. Both of them are tired; "Please h-help u-us…" said Marley. Both of them pass out; Nightmare and Marley turned into their normal human forms. Hidan smiled and pick them up on each arm; "Hey Kakuzu! Look at what I got. I got two beautiful ladies and only you got is money, money store." Kakuzu look annoy; "Let go back to the Akatsuki lair.

Kakuzu and Hidan holding Nightmare and Marley go in the Akatsuki lair. Nightmare starts to wake up look at Hidan; "L-let go of me and…my friend…" "What are talking about? You're friend ask our help." said Kakuzu. Nightmare punch Hidan's stomach and got out of his arm; "I told you to let go of me and my friend, **baka**." Hidan look at Nightmare with a mischievous look; "If you want to fight against me, I'll be glad to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." "I don't care who you are." said Nightmare. Hidan put Marley down and starts to attack Nightmare with his scythe; Nightmare dodge Hidan's scythe but her right cheek got cut a little. Nightmare felt her cheek is bleeding, she touch her right cheek and see blood. Hidan smile and lick his scythe where Nightmare's blood is. Hidan's skin color change into black and white; he stab his hand to form a symbol. (That is a circle and inside the circle is a triangle.) Hidan stab his stomach with the scythe; Nightmare felt a horrible pain in her stomach. 'What is happening to me?' thought Nightmare. Hidan stab his heart; Nightmare's eyes went blank fall to the ground. Marley woke up and look at Nightmare with terrify eyes; "Nightmare!" Marley's tears falling down off her face; _**"Do you think I'm dead, Hidan!" **_ Kakuzu, Hidan and Marley notice a dark energy surrounding Nightmare. Dark wings come out of Nightmare, she stands up look at Hidan with demonic eyes; **"Today you're going to die!" **Hidan and Nightmare starts to fight. 

An unknown group of knights secretly watch the battle. **'Now I see what is inside Princes Nightmare. Nightmare has a precious energy deep inside of her.' "What should we do boss?" "Wait until I give the command." "Yes sir." **

Marley got scare and start to remove her ribbon from her leg; "This leave me no choice…I had to form a forbidden jutsu." Marley is forming hand signs to use the jutsu; the silver bell start to glow very brightly and start to form into a silver spear with a red ribbon. Marley grab the spear and aiming it to throw at Nightmare; "Please forgive me." Marley throw the silver spear but a knight appear destroy it with a demonic ax; **"Oh so sad that you're so slow, Marley of the Shiro clan." **"Y-you're that knight w-whoattack us." said Marley with a scared voice. "Who the hell are you?" question Kakuzu. "Please don't hurt them…hurt me but I warn you…you wouldn't be alive after the battle." said Marley with a wicked smile staring the knight with dangerous green cat-like eyes. Knight blinks his eyes and notice the lair look wobble, the lair fill with Cat-like eyes and hear bells ringing. The knight fall down; Marley notice five knights surround Kakuzu and Marley. "Hidan is an ass-hole for bring intruders into the lair." said Kakuzu. "Hey! It not my fucking fault that I didn't know they're following the ladies." Hidan stop attacking Nightmare and auguring at Kakuzu with colorful words. Marley had a sweat drop on her head as she listening to their "colorful conversation"; 'I wonder how they saved us?' Demon Nightmare yawned at their conversation and starts to kill the knights with her demonic claws; Nightmare is cover in blood. Kakuzu and Hidan stop auguring look at Nightmare; she turns back to normal and walks away; Hidan smile and slap Nightmare's butt. Nightmare turns around and punches hard at Hidan's mouth, he fall down. She walks to Hidan and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Marley, let's go." said Nightmare. "I think that not a good idea, ladies." A red knight appears with an army of knights.

**Please review me! Chapter 2 is coming soon.**

**Shiro means white in Japanese. I'm still working on Spirit's past.**


	2. Hostage

** My Beautiful Nightmare**

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Enjoy reading chapter two. **

The red knight looks at Nightmare, **"Soon I will have you princes Akumu."** Nightmare look at the red knight; 'Why I get the feeling I know the red knight but I don't know who that knight is.' The Army of knights forms a circle surrounding them. Marley got annoy by the knights chasing them for reason, she grinning her teeth with anger; "I had enough of these knights!" Kakuzu look at Hidan with 'this all your fault, you ass-hole' face; the knights point their swords at them. Nightmare's eyes starts to widen; "Get the hell the out of here! They're going kill you all!" Red knight is behind Nightmare, knock her out with a lighting staff and grab her; **"Knights kill them all!"** Hidan got his scythe and ran toward the red knight trying to attack him; "Get back here you, son of a bitch!" The knights punch Hidan's stomach and head; Hidan fall down. The swords that are pointing at Hidan, Kakuzu and Marley shooting bullet like fire knives; the lair fill with blood and the bodies burnt into crisps. The knights and red knight left with Nightmare.

"_Prince Akumu, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm okay." Akumu look at the window staring at the moon; "Nori, are you up to no good like before you disobey us?" "Of course not Princes Akumu, why do you ask that kind of question to your loyal knight?" Akumu smile at the knight; "Just kidding, Nori." "I'm so exciting to get married with my true love." said Akumu with a happy voice. "Princes Akumu, I'm glad that you're happy." said the knight.___The knight walks to the door; "Good-bye, Princes Akumu." Akumu smile at the knight; "Good-bye, Nori." The knight closed the door walking across the hallways;_** 'Why you fall in love with **__**that peasant**__**, princes Akumu? You will be mine forever once **__**I kill that peasant!**__**' **__The knight is carrying a small bottle; inside the bottle is a black liquid that is very lethal that it could kill a person within one second. There is no cure to the liquid.____'Please, please someone who cares about me please don't break my heart for my heart is fragile. I don't care if you're a prince or a peasant, I'll love you forever. I'll be waiting for my knight in shining armor.'- Princes Akumu ___

A blue giant force field appears outside of the Akatsuki lair in the force field is Hidan, Kakuzu and Marley; "What just happen?" question Marley. Woman with brown hair wearing blue jeans, dark grey shirt and two bracelets on each arm (Each bracelets have a symbols, fire, water, earth and air) with red cat like eyes staring at them; "I save all of you from danger." Hidan, Kakuzu and Marley look at the woman; "Spirit, how you know we're in danger?" question Marley. Spirit said; "It's my powers to tell me when somebody in great danger…that's why my name is Spirit." Hidan got annoy by Spirit; "If you're a ghost that's knows what going to happen then dodge this!" He throw his scythe at Spirit, she dodge the scythe like a ghost "Hidan…do you think you could kill me?" Marley sniff the air; "Everybody be quiet! Four people in the southeast of the wood, six people in the southwest of the woods. That means ten people are getting closer to this area but no sign of the knights with Nightmare." "Damn it!" said Hidan. "Why do you care about the princes?" question Kakuzu. Hidan is thinking about the kiss with Nightmare; "Because I…I'm in love with her!" Kakuzu, Marley and Spirit had a shock face; "WHAT?!" they said. The rest of the Akatsuki appear; looking at Hidan, Kakuzu, Spirit and Marley with 'What the fuck' face. "…..Why Hidan is very happy and there a light from the sky is on him?" question Konan. "Did he burn Pein's room again?" question Itachi. Kakuzu, Marley and Spirit nod their heads no; they point at Hidan. Hidan yell at the sky; "I'm in love with Princes Nightmare! Don't worry my dear Princes; I'll save from those bastards! I am in love!" All of them even Itachi had 'what the fuck' face. Few minutes later, Marley explain to them what just happened when she arrived with Nightmare to this dimension and the knights got Nightmare. "So that's why you need our help, Marley." said Pein. "Yes, please help me to save Nightmare from the knights." said Marley. "Fine, we need think of a plan to save princes Nightmare." said Pein. "You haven't change a bit, Marley." "I know that voice… could it be…" turns around and see a red hair man wearing an Akatsuki cloak smile at Marley; "S-sasori…is that you?" "Yes." said Sasori. Marley turn into a cat running toward to Sasori with tears of joy; "Sasori, I miss you so much!" Marley jump to Sasori and he catch the snow white; Konan said "Awww! They make a cute couples." A group of knights watching the Akatsuki with killer eyes; **"Looks like we found them again, I think we should kill them all." "Yes, we follow leader's order." "Kill them all!" **Pein sense the knights that are watching them; "Show you're selves if you don't then you'll die painfully!" the group of knights appear; **"Give us the girl that's wearing a kimono." "If you don't listen to us then off with your heads!" "Could I kill them first? I want to have fun by killing them with my ax of doom!" "Yes, kill them but leave the kimono girl alone." **The knights' starts to attack the Akatsuki; "Mangekyou Sharingan!" yell the uchiha. The knights are in a genjutsu; some of the knights pass out but the others didn't. Marley look shock; "What kind of power is that?" Spirit look at Marley; "That's the Mangekyou Sharingan one glance at the Sharingan you fallen to the genjutsu." The knight notice a helpless girl near Zetsu; **"I make the girl my hostage so they could give me the girl."** "Zetsu-san, do you I am safe with you?" ask the girl. "Of course, Ellen." **"If they hurt you, I'll kill them and then eat them." **The knight is behind Zetsu and knock him out; "Zetsu-san!" scream Ellen.** "Don't worry lady I'll be careful with you." **The knight grad Ellen and put the sword on her neck; the Akatsuki notice the knight got Ellen. **"Everyone stop! I got a hostage give me the women or this lady will die!" **

**Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please review me!!! **

**I'm still working on chapter 3 on Spirit's past. **


	3. Knight

**Gomenasai, it took me long to update the chapter. **

**Chapter 3 of My Beautiful Nightmare**

**Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Please, please, please review me!**

'_Why people are so afraid of me? Give me a reason that you're afraid of me, do you think I'm going to kill you? Do you have night terrors during your sleep whenever you think of me of a…__DEMON?! __Don't be frighten of me, I never want hurt them but if they do __**I'll rip into pieces them! **__Every damn day, they look at me their eyes with fear mixed in __hatred__. Please, please, please just look at me, give me chance, but please don't break me for the inside of me is so fragile.' – Princess Nightmare Shadowstar_

Marley look at the knights with hatred in her eyes; **'Damn it!' **her eyes had turn into yellow cat eyes, fangs got sharp like blades, Marley is no longer human any more. Sasori look at Marley with fear; 'Not again! I won't let this happen like before!' Sasori summons his puppets to grab Marley's paws. Yellow eyes look at Sasori straight in the darkest puppet's eyes; "S-sasori…gomenasai…" The Mountain lion break the puppets with her paws and running toward the Knights.

"Die!" One of the knights presses the sword to cut Ellen's neck, "No!" **"I'll kill you!" **Zetsu got up look at the knights with killer eyes; the right eye starts to glow red. The knight smile evilly at Zetsu and presses the sword to Ellen's neck; the sword slice through the girl's neck. The head fall down as the body fallen to the cold ground; everybody turned into crows except for knight looking around surround by black feathered birds. "You can't escape my genjutsu." The group of crows attacks the knights. The knight's fall to the ground turned into ashes.

"How do you contain that kind of power, boy?" Itachi turn around and notice a black armor knight; "Such power you had, boy. I must have your soul!" The black knight holding a large sword fills with screaming skulls heading toward the uchiha. Itachi is about to dodge but skeleton hands grab his legs; "This must be an illusion but…What happen to me? Why I felt so weak?" **"This is no illusion, boy. This is my soul stealer trap for strong mortals like you."**

Everything turn into pitch black, the sounds turn silent. The uchiha fell to its knees as the soul stealer pull into the ground. "I can't die today, not yet." Itachi using hand signs to form a jutsu; **"HAHAHAHA! Foolish human, you think your illusion is going to stop me!"** "Amaterasu!" black flames heading toward to the dark knight.** "What the hell is that?!"** the flames burn the knight and the sword; **"I-IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE DEFEATED ME! I'M THE STRONGEST, MOST FEARED KNIGHT YOU EVER SEEN IN YOUR PATETIC LIFE! NOOO!" **The knight turned into ashes; Itachi is free from the skeletons' hands. _'Why people are always wanted the uchiha bloodline?'_

Meanwhile, as the Akatsuki and the girls except Ellen who pasted out during the battle but where is Tobi? The bushes rustle and pop out is Tobi; "Tobi is behind you." The knights turn around; **"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?" **"I did!" said Tobi. The knights look at masked missing Nin; "I'm Tobi, the good boy! Tobi will kick your butt…and I'll earn good boy points…and Zetsu-san will say "Tobi is a good boy, here's a cookie!"…and Deidara-sempai will say "Tobi is not a baka no more and I'm sorry Tobi." The knights look at each other and then look at Tobi; they start to laugh Tobi. "Hahaha, Oh My God! I'm so scared of the masked boy, not!" "Do you think that a boy like you could defeat us?" "Yes, Tobi will defeat you…because Tobi is not alone…" "Oh really!? You got no chance against us, **the POWERFUL DREADFUL KNIGHTS OF NORI!**" One of the knights grab his mask, the knights got their knives and starts to stab him. "Gah! IT HURTS, IT HURTS! Please! Stop it! I beg of you!" "What's wrong with you, I thought you going to defeat us!" "Let's remove his mask so we can see him crying with this pitiful tears." The knights remove the mask; the body starts to turn into dust. "**Do you think that I'm going to get kill like that." **The knights turn around and look at Tobi with fear; "Who fuck are you?!" Tobi look at them with his Sharingan; **"All of you will suffer!" **the knight's starts to run away from him like cowards. "Hahaha, I scared them away sempai!" The blonde Nin throws his clay creation form like a bird fly to the knight and he form a hand sign; "KATSU!" The clay birds exploded on the knights. All the knights turned into dust swirled around them; "Leader-sama, what happening here?! Yelled Kately. The dust started to swirl around them teleport to a dark castle. Hidan look up at the castle; "Don't worry Nightmare-hime; I'll come to save you…"

**Yeah! I finally finished the chapter. =)**

**Please, please, please, please review me!!!**


End file.
